Last hope for Love
by DarkEyesBlinded
Summary: Six years since Julian died. Jenny is in college is trying to move on. But what happens when she begins to dream of an icy terrian and a when she meets a boy with flaxen hair whom seems to know about her past.
1. Chp 1 Dreams

Hey this is my first try at writing so please, be nice. I love Lisa Jane smith's books, I have read each and every one and I never get tired of them. Forbidden game is my favorite series by her. Well, here goes, hope u like it.  
A/N I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Prologue: The dream

_She crept carefully down the ice path that stretched before her. Teeth chattering from the cold and skin numb, Jenny made her way down the vast stretch to a place she thought she would never see again. Its tall turrets and small porch stood out vividly to her as recognition assaulted her. She slowly reached for the door knob when it disintegrated into dust. She looked up, eyes widening, as the entire house disappeared.  
Jenny gasped as she whirled around in a desperate attempt to flea but she stopped dead in her tracks as a tall man approached her.  
"I wanted you," it said. The face hidden behind a mirror like mask which shinned black and white but Jenny knew what it was even before it spoke.  
A shadow man  
"No" She said quietly as she back away. The man smiled an eerie white smile.  
"I can take you," it said. "We can take you." He reached for her shoulder his fingers never quite touching. Jenny jerked away as she turned and started towards the darkness where the house once was when she heard a cry from behind her.  
A large piece of wood jutted up from the ice. Jenny's eyes helplessly followed the liquid silver writing as she recognized the symbols that stood out so vividly. _

_A more naïve person would have been confused by these symbols and assumed they were just scribbles. But Jenny was not like them, she had seen this staff once before in her life and its form had haunted her memories and her past for nearly five years now.  
The stave of life_

_Tied to the staff, was a boy. He was nude from the waist up and his chest was marked with a horrendous scar as though someone had stabbed him through the heart. Jenny recognized his silvery hair and that porcelain skin. Those lips that usual would give a smile that could chill you to the marrow or make you melt into his arms.  
"Julian," She whispered as she took an involuntary step towards him._

_"I can take you," The tall man said Jenny looked to see the chasm between her and Julian. The creature held out his hand towards her. Jenny looked down to see it was a human hand.  
She extended her hand to take his._

__

A/N: I hope u like this. I will try to update in a while I really would like reviews please.


	2. Chp 2 Changes

Jenny woke with a start.

For a moment, she sat there shaking, her mind numb and her body cold with fright. She swallowed hard as she fought to slow her breathing and her heart which had tripled its normal rhythm. When she was in control, she looked around her surroundings.

She was in her college dorm room. Its pale blue walls glowed in the coming downs light. She realized she had fallen asleep at her computer. Sitting up, she saw it was only 6:13 a.m. and she still had three hours before her first class.

Getting up, she slipped her arms into the green silk kimono robe she had gotten from Audrey for her last birthday and went to stand by her window.

Her dorm room had a pretty view of the college gardens. They were pretty and picture perfect like a hallmark card. A grassy area with benches all around and well manicured hedges and a few tall trees. There was a fountain close enough that when it was absolutely still Jenny could hear the water running in it.

She glanced at the sky and felt her heart skip a beat.

The sun had not yet risen but the sky had lightened just enough to where you could see the borderline between day and night. She saw the pinks, purples, and orange colors collided with a kaleidoscope of blues and grays.

She saw the most beautiful blue color before the sun began to ascend.

She remembered, oh how she remembered that color. And the owner of such a color for eyes, she remembered him too.

It had been years, six years next week, since that chapter had been closed but she stilled remembered it like it was yesterday. She remembered a little cardboard Victorian house; she remembered the cold icy domain that surrounded it. She remembered the chase game of cat and mouse she played, she remembered the carnival of horrors she had walked through.

Most of all, she remembered _him._

The Erlking

The Others

The Shadow man

Julian

She shuttered as she remembered her dream. Julian strung up against the stave of life, the boy with the mirror mask----

She touched the ring on her right hand. It felt like a weight on her hand but not in an unpleasant way. It served as a reminder, a memento of that dark time in her life. Back when she was still a young and naïve girl.

She closed her eyes as the words on the ring echoed in her mind, in that soft elemental music she always associated with him.

_I am my only master_

She felt an unpleasant ache in her chest. A hollow feeling like she was missing something there. It ached around the edges of that missing piece to the point where she grasped her chest.

Looking at the time, it was now 7:00 and she decided she would get ready for class.

***

"Hey Sunshine!"

"Dee! What's up," Jenny said. Dee looked stunning as usual. She wore a tight black tank top with a pair of dark jeans and sneakers. Dee had gone to college and was currently studying for her mid-level exam for her medical license and her massage therapy license. She had told Jenny it was because she couldn't see herself at a desk job but Jenny knew better. Dee wasn't one to be idle for long and being a Doctor allowed her the freedom of working with her hands and helping people with what she did.

"Nothing, things have been hell," She said as she turned to the chair and reclined back. "I hate the fact that I lost points on the ethnic's exam so I am working harder to make it this time." She flashed her devil-may-care smile as Jenny sat down across from her. "So where is Audrey and Summer?"

"Right here," Jenny turned to see two girls walking up to their table on the board walk.

Summer hadn't changed much on the outside; her curly blond hair hung down past her shoulders was tamed by a blue hair scarf that matched her eyes perfectly. Paired with a blue sundress with a yellow bow under the bust and flowery pink sandals she looked more like a kindergarten teacher rather than a high school teacher that she was suppose to be.

"Sorry we're late, were you waiting long," Audrey asked. She was wearing a new plaid jacket and pants suit with a pair of open toe heels. Her hair was longer than her old crop but was styled into controlled disarray that Michael dubbed "controlled jungle queen." She was studying criminal justice and was currently waiting for the results of her bar exam. Jenny was sure she had made it.

"No, just got here myself," Dee said. As Audrey and Summer sat down, Jenny for a moment experienced the same frightening feeling she felt this morning.

They each had changed so much and this was the first time in almost two year that they had gotten together like this. Summer had called Jenny saying she wanted to get together and asked if she knew what college Dee was at. They all planned to meet at the local café and bakery on the board walk. Jenny felt as though something was missing from there group, or more importantly, like there was something missing from her.

"So, Summer why did you want every one to get together," Jenny asked, trying to steer her thoughts away from the grim direction they were headed. Summer colored before she looked down at her hands.

"You know, Zach and I have been dating for years now, right," She said smiling.

"We would have had to have been blind not to notice," Audrey said. "How is he doing by the way?"

"He's tired most of the time, the military takes it out of him but he is happy," Summer said.

If any one had changed the most, it was Zach. Though he still loved his photographs with the passion, he felt as though he couldn't make it his only. So when the recruiters came to their school, he took an interest. Jenny had railed against the idea, saying he was going to get himself killed out there in the field. He merely shrugged saying that Shadow men were scary than anything he would see in the battlefield. He was now a 1st class petty officer in the Navy and was currently in Japan. He had sent Jenny plenty of pictures and a beautiful full set of hair pins and combs for her birthday. She missed him greatly but always made sure to email him or call him when ever she was able to.

"He was here on leave for a few weeks about a month or so ago for the Christmas season and he came over to my school in the afternoon to see me," Summer's cheeks colored even more before her face broke out into the biggest smile.

"He asked me to marry him," Summer blurted out, her face alight and her eyes tearing.

"Way to go, Zachary," Dee said as she laughed. Jenny couldn't help but grin at the obvious happiness that she saw radiating from Summer.

"So he said when he comes back in May, he wants to get married and is leaving a lot of the planning up to me so I wanted to know if you could help me plan my wedding as well as be my brides maids," Summer said.

"Of course we would be honored," Audrey said with a smile. "Just so long as I can help you plan it."

"I thought you were too busy now to 'entertain frivolous things such as friends'" Dee said archly.

"I may be busy, but judging by your clothing, I still have the best taste and am more in touch with my fashion sense," Audrey said before turning to Summer. "So when would you want to have your wedding day?"

"It is going to be May 1st, it is a week after he returns and we will have time to make any major changes if needed," Summer said before she turned to Jenny. "Jenny, I also wanted to know if you would be my maid of honor."

"Oh my god, of course I will," Jenny said as he hugged Summer tightly.

"So is there anything new with any of you," Summer asked. "It's been forever since we have all been together."

"You're telling me, but then again we all are going to different colleges and what not," Dee said as the server came and took their orders. "I have been trying to get my clinical hours done and it's hard finding anyone who wants a free massage any more."

"I have been working so hard at trying to pass my exam that I haven't been able to talk to anyone," Audrey said as she folded her hands. "Being a Lawyer is harder that it looks. Not to mention trying to get degree in interior design, it's been havoc on my skin."

"Tell me about it," Summer said. "I love my job but there are some days where I think I am fighting a losing battle between me and the kids."

"I know what you mean," Jenny said.

"You're still in school to become social worker right, Jenny," Dee asked.

"Yeah, I am going to be taking the final exam come March. I can't wait," Jenny said. "I already have my hours done and I have already been offered a position at the Teen Center in Raseda."

"So . . . you and Tom alright," Audrey broached the subject gingerly. The table fell silent as a quiet apprehension fell over them. Jenny closed her eyes and sighed.

"We broke up about six months ago; I see him since he lives near by my school but we don't talk often," Jenny said. Every one stared at her as the server came with their drinks and their food. As he left, Dee let out a low whistle.

"So, did he take the news okay," Summer asked.

"Not really, but, I couldn't do it anymore," Jenny said. "It seemed more like a chore to be with Tom than a want. We just didn't fit like we used to anymore."

"So who broke it off," Audrey asked though she sounded as though she knew the answer.

"I did," Jenny said. "To tell you the truth, I haven't been happy for a while and I just couldn't do it any more."

"You'll find some one," Summer said quietly.

"I doubt that," Jenny said as she looked into her water glass, her reflection staring her down. "I haven't been interested in guys for a while, you know." The group fell silent for a few minutes before it was broken.

"Is it because of . . . well you know, _him_," Dee asked. Jenny winced as Dee had always been able to figure her out.

"Yeah . . . I have been thinking a lot about what happened and I keep getting the feeling that he is still out there," Jenny said but she trailed off as she saw the looks on her friends faces.

"You'll find someone," Audrey said as she patted her hand. Jenny felt like a child talking to an adult about Santa clause. Her friends all wore the same walled expression that bordered smiling pity.

She hated the sight.

"Yeah," Jenny said as she stood grabbing her purse.

"Where are you going, Sunshine," Dee asked.

"I have got some errands to run so I will catch you later," Jenny said with a smile, careful not to show her pain. "Give me a call soon to let me know how things go and to help plan the wedding. Bye." Jenny left a twenty on the table before she left.

As she sat on the bus back to her dorm, she squeezed her eyes shut against the tears she felt building there. She knew she had behaved cowardly but she couldn't help it.

This wasn't the first conversation that had turned out like this. It had been one of the reasons that she didn't talk much to her friends about her life anymore. They had all seem to become adult than she did and like adults, they all seemed to patronize her when ever she tried to speak about her feelings about Julian.

Her heart gave a small jerk at his name. Jenny felt an ache start in her chest, not quite unlike the ache she used to feel for Tom, but this one was lonely, and it hurt more like a bruise. She missed Julian yet some how, she felt as though he was only gone.

Somewhere deep inside her soul, she felt as though he was still alive. It was a feeling as old as the day that told her that some where, some how he was still alive and he was searching for her and that, someday, he would find her. Some how, some way, he would find her and she would be with him.

She clutched her left hand to her chest as she felt the ring on her hand burn as though confirming her thoughts.

As she got off the bus, she stared at the sky. It was such a brilliant blue that, for a moment, it seemed more vibrant than the sun itself.

As she walked up to her dorm, she bumped into someone turning the corner. It sent her stumbling backwards.

"I'm sorry," Jenny said as she saw a flurry of colored paper fall every which way.

"Its fine, I wasn't looking where I was going." Jenny looked up and felt her heart stop.

The boy's features leapt out at her like a ghost. For a moment, she was transported back six years ago to a game store that never existed with a boy that wasn't of this world.

But this boy looked _real_, not heart-break beautiful like Julian had been, but the similarity was so striking that for a moment, he looked like him. His eyes were darker, not the glacier color that Jenny had adored, but more like Lapis lazuli. His skin was very fair but not glowing. His hair was a very light flaxen color but not the shock white color Julian's had been and it was slightly longer to where it curled at his color.

But still, some how, Jenny couldn't over look the similarities.

"Um, excuse me, are you alright?"

"What," Jenny asked completely dazed.

"I asked if you were alright." The boy's voice sounded beautiful, almost musical but no where near the elemental magic that Jenny once heard.

Suddenly, Jenny felt the heat creep into her cheeks. Here she was staring at a complete stranger she had just tried to bulldoze over and now she was drooling over him like a love struck school girl.

What he must have thought of her? He must think she was a total nut job.

Regaining her senses, Jenny smiled as she bent down to help retrieve the paper stacks.

"Sorry, for a moment you looked familiar," She said. "I'm sorry for running into you, I guess I spaced out." The boy smiled and his features became so angelic that it was all she could not to sigh.

"It's quite alright," He said as he bent down and together they gathered up the papers. She looked down at flyer.

"Poetry slam," She read.

"Yeah, the Minstrel's voice is hosting a poetry slam this Saturday at six until 11:30 to raise money for the trip to New York for the writer's conference there," the boy said. Jenny was glad the boy couldn't see inside her, she was a mess. "If you're interested it's only a five dollar admission."

"Sure, I guess I will take one," Jenny said, "And sorry again for running into you and then spacing out."

"As I said, it's fine. Jenny," He said. Jenny froze.

"How did you know my name," She asked.

"You're a bit of a legend here," he said quietly. "You are at the top of your class and you also are seen doing a lot of volunteer work around the area and you hold down a full time job. I work in the student services and you're picture is on the student of the month wall at least twice so I know all about you."

"Um, thank you, I guess," She said as she handed him the flyers. "I guess see you around . . . um . . ."

"Jarle," He said with a smile. "Hopefully see you at the poetry slam, Jenny." With that, he walked around her and left. Jenny turned and watched him turn down the hall. Jenny stood there for a long time before heading back up to her dorm. She closed the door and lay down on her bed.


	3. Chp 3 Zach

Sorry it took me so long to update. I completely forgot about this story and have been working on other projects. I thank you for the support and thank you to Jenny16 for reminding me this story is still alive. I will try to finish it with in a good amount of time.

Thank you for you patients with me and here we go.

* * *

_Jenny stood in a stone throne room as she stood in a crowd of tall fair haired men who all were overly large and muscled. Each was wearing there own armor and some type of helmet. All were staring at something in the middle of the throne room. Jenny made her way to the front in order to see what the commotion was about._

_A man was knelt down before the raised dais where a tall man with a large beard sat and a beautiful woman with long fiery hair. _

"_Rise, child of the shadows," The man's voice was thunderous and resonated throughout the hall but was not unkind. As the man rose, Jenny was shocked at who she saw._

_Julian stood before the man dressed in a mail shirt and metal armor. Jenny felt the ache rise in her heart at the sight of him. _

"_Your majesty, Lord of the all I seek from you a boon," Julian said, his face deathly serious. _

"_You have no merit here, child of the shadows," The man said._

"_Your Valkyrie have brought me here because they believe I am worthy of being admitted to your halls, I have sought and audience with you," Julian said. "I wish to plead my case and ask you to please send me back to earth." The hall railed against the proposition, most saying it was preposterous, unbelievable and impossible. Jenny looked back up at the dais. Several people gathered around the thrones, a few joining in the protest, there were four that were silent, the Lord and Lady on the throne, and two that stood not to far from them._

_A beautiful woman with shining blond hair came to the side of the man, she was the softest dressed but armor adorned her cloth dress and a large circlet rested on her forehead. She touched the Lord's arm and he looked at her. The man next to her came was dressed in a cloth shirt and wore a horned helmet. On his back was a large hammer and a large sword was at his hip. They all seem to communicate with their eyes. Jenny saw the expression on the queen soften as she looked back at Julian. _

Jenny awoke around 8:30. The her room was dark and the only light came from her digital alarm clock and the soft glow of her computer.

Lifting her head, she closed her eyes. The dream was foggy but she was sure that it had been about Julian.

Getting up, she moved over to her window and looked out over the courtyard.

She had worked so hard to build her life up again. Ever since High school she had tried to move on, even tried to make it work with Tom. She wanted to make it work so badly. She loved him, even now; Jenny admitted it to herself that she still loved Tommy and wished she could have made it work for herself and for him. She wished she could go back to when she needed him, when he was her strength and when she depended on him. She wanted to go back to that innocent love they had.

But when she held Julian in his last moments, part of her died with him in the basement of her Grandfather's house. She realized how much she really loved Julian just in time to lose him. She realized how much she needed him just in time for him to die.

_No_, her mind corrected herself,_ not die, just left._ She knew he was alive, even back then. He had said he would dream another dream; he would only be gone, not dead.

Jenny definitely thought she had some sort of disorder after a while. She and Michael and Zach had had a long discussion about it a while back. She thought maybe she hadn't grown stronger; maybe she just shifted dependency from Tom to Julian. Or maybe the trauma hadn't sunk in yet, that her mind was trying to protect her like it did with her Grandfather the first time from the fact that she had witnessed Julian die by giving her the strange feelings that he was alive.

They all agreed that she had to move forward. Jenny knew it as well. It was why she picked up her life and carried it forward. She never forgot Julian, just honored her memory by continuing with her life. She finished High school early, started college and took up a job at a local café, bar and grill called Hellas's. She worked most nights but recently she took a few days off so she could rest before her finals. She also took some time off of her volunteer work at the animal shelter and the kid's corner to relax. She usual came home beat but at least she had paid off most of her student loans that the grants and scholarships didn't cover. She had driven herself to be the best she could be.

Now she was at the top of her class, on the president's list and had gotten a number of awards and recognition. She knew she had done very well for herself.

_But at what cost,_ Jenny knew she didn't have the greatest social life anymore. She had many friends and she loved them dearly but she always remembered her old friends. She missed them greatly but she was afraid of them. Every time she was with them, they always brought back those memories she tried so hard to move on from. And they always seemed to look at her with pity in there eyes despite how they tried to hide it. It was as if they could see something inside her that she didn't and they felt bad for her. She hated that fact. And when every she tried to talk about her feelings with them, they would just smile and nod, but she could see in there eyes that they didn't believe her. The only ones who didn't do that were Michael and Zach. They seemed to understand what she was saying and tried to help her.

For that she had gotten closer to them and she was glad she did.

Getting up she picked up her cell phone and dialed Zach.

After a few rings, a sleepy voice mumbled in her ear.

"I'm sorry Zach did I wake you?" She asked feeling bad instantly.

"Jenny? No I just dozed off, I am on duty," He said.

"Oh, I guess I will call back later," She said.

"No it's good, I am bored out of my skull so its fine, so how are you doing," He asked. She smiled. Summer had been good for Zach, she had taught him to be a bit more sociable. He even cracked a grin once in a while which she was grateful for.

"I am fine, I was just thinking about you and I wanted to see how you were," She said. "How's Japan treating you?"

"Lovely, I have gotten some great pictures of Hokkaido and Kyoto. The buildings out here are great," He said. "You enjoying those combs I sent you?"

"Yes, I love them a lot and they are beautiful. Did you get the package I sent you," She asked.

"Yeah, the new camera was a good call since my old one fell out of my bag in my rack and broke. Thanks again," He said.

"So Summer finally gave us the news," She said, "Congratulations." Zach was quiet for a moment.

"So you saw Summer," He asked.

"Yeah she invited us all out today. I went to meet them after my classes and she told us the news," She said.

"So you were able to talk to them again," He asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't stay after Dee brought up Julian," She said. Zach let out a low whistle.

"So how are you holding up," He asked.

"I am fine, I just wished they would understand," She said as she brought her knees closer to her. "Can I tell you something personal Zach?"

"Shoot,"

"The past two nights I have been dreaming about the shadow realm and more importantly about Julian," She said. "I know it might sound strange but I haven't had one dream about him since he left. And today I ran into a boy that looked so much like him it was scary."

"Have you told anyone else about this," He said.

"No," She said, perplexed at his harsh tone.

"Good, don't tell anyone else but Michael," He said. "Trust me, Jenny. The others might not understand."

"What do you mean, Zach," Jenny said, now scared.

"Just something summer told me," He said. "She said that you were obsessed with Julian and wished you would just leave it be. I asked Dee and Audrey before I left again and they think the same thing.

"I just don't want you hurt again," He said. Jenny felt her heart clench as she closed her eyes as tears began to well in her eyes. "Jenny?"

"Yeah I am here," She said as she began to cry. "I just wish that they wouldn't be so quick to write me off as crazy and obsessed. I just miss him."

"Jenny, Jen, don't cry, I didn't mean to," Zach sounded regretful and Jenny tried to stifle the tears to the best of her ability. "Look, just be careful who you tell, okay?"

"Do you believe me Zach," She asked. There was a small pause be fore he answered.

"Of course I do jenny," Zach said. "I spent too much time in that world to not believe you. And now, after being in the military and circling the globe, I know there are things in this world that can't be explained. So don't worry." Jenny felt her heart warm. She really was grateful for her cousin.

"Thanks Zach, hey I think I am going to head down to the gym and work out a bit," She said.

"No problem, Jenny, call me soon okay," He said. "I will be back in town come May and I hope to spend at least some time with you."

"Sure, I miss you and I will talk to you later," She said. "Love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye," Jenny hung up her phone and smiled. She really did love her cousin.

Getting up, she changed into her yoga outfit and pulled on her sweater. She pulled back her hair into a ponytail. As she looked into the mirror, she studied her appearance.

She hadn't changed much over the years. Her face became narrower as her cheeks became more pronounced. She had toned herself thanks to her Tai-chi and Yoga classes and her hair was slightly darker and longer but nothing much physically had changed about her.

But as she looked closer, she noticed a slight wistful willfulness to her mouth and her eyes were clear cypress but they were hard like jade gems, she knew that deep inside, she had taught herself to be hard. She still loved the world, but she didn't think that good always won. She knew that there were darker things in this world that didn't sleep, didn't rest and didn't stop.

She shuddered as she checked her pony tail and walked out of her room. She wanted to calm her nerves down before they ran away with her.


	4. Chp 4 Slammed

Wow, okay sorry it took me a while. Thank you again for my reviews who remind me about this story. Thank god for backup discs.(Laugh) Anyway please enjoy.

Disclamier-I don't own forbidden game, if I did the ending would have been a hell of a lot different and this fanfiction wouldn't exist.

* * *

"Jenny, order up!"

"Coming," Jenny called as she grabbed her orders and placed them on her platter.

Three days had past since she had spoken to Zach; Jenny was determined to set herself in motion again.

"Easy, slow down Jenny, you're hogging all the customers," a cute curly haired red head smiled at her.

Jenny laughed, "You're just not fast enough, Danna."

Danna flipped a curl over her shoulder as she glanced at the table of guys staring in their direction, "Any of those goons your type?" Jenny glanced over as she spotted a dark haired boy with his glasses hanging off the bridge of his nose.

"Not really, though the one with the glasses seems kind of cute," Jenny said. Danna shot her a wicked grin as she handed Jenny her second platter.

"Come help me real quick, we're gonna have a bit of fun," Danna said. Jenny followed Danna with her serving tray. Though most trays could carry at least seven cups, Danna had only placed two on her tray and three on Jenny's.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, gentlemen," Jenny heard Danna's sugary voice as she tried not to laugh. Danna had purposely placed her in front of the dark haired boy that had been staring at her and she had taken her place at the side of a blond.

"Oh, no problem at all," the blond said as he flashed Danna a smile. Danna placed his cup next to his hand and for the briefest moment, brushed hers against his. Jenny laughed as he jumped and blushed. She turned and placed a cup in front of the dark haired boy, he stared open-mouthed at her as she gave him the most breath-taking smile she had. His glasses slid off his nose and landed with a soft _clack_ on the floor. Still smiling, she picked them up and put them next to his cup. The guys chortled with laughter as the boy blushed deeply. "Here you go, don't want to lose those."

When Jenny met Danna in the back room, they busted out laughing.

"Did you see his face," Danna gushed as she tried to contain her laughter. Jenny chuckled as she smiled.

"I think we might have over done it a little, the poor boy looked like he was going to melt into the booth," Jenny said. Danna flashed a dare-devil smile as she laughed.

"The only reason the guys come to this café is because we have the most beautiful girls here," Danna said. "You heard what chief said, he only hires beautiful girls because this place is a sponsor of the Miss California contest as well as Miss America and the Fashion Rouge magazine. He can't afford bad press." Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Good thing he hasn't seen me since last month," Jenny said. "I have looked like a train wreck the past few days."

"You just need to start getting your beauty sleep Miss I-got to-work-around-the-clock-to-feel-good-about-myself," Danna said. Jenny straitened her apron.

"I don't work around the clock," Jenny said, "I have a life too."

"What life, Jen?" Danna asked. "Unless you have got a secret man stashed away in your room, I know you don't have a boyfriend."

"I am just not interested in guys, Danna, I don't have time," Jenny said.

"Most working women find time to howl at the moon if you know what I mean," Danna said with a sly smile. "Face it Jennifer, you are a dead-beat." Jenny rolled her eyes as she looked at her watch.

"My shift is ending," Jenny said. "I am going to fill the last few orders before I leave."

"Any plans for tonight," Danna asked. "And don't say, 'I'm just going to kill time in my dorm' again." Jenny paused as she thought for a moment.

"What's today," Jenny asked.

"Saturday," Danna said as she was adjusting her shirt. They walked back out into the Bristo as Jenny started to tally her orders for the day.

"I was invited to a Poetry slam tonight," Jenny said quietly as she recorded her numbers in the ledger as well as her own personal tracker. Danna paused in cleaning her cups as she looked at Jenny.

"Really, by who?" Danna asked. Jenny sighed.

"I literally ran into a guy a few days ago," Jenny said. "And we spoke for a bit and well, he said he hoped to see me there so I thought, why not right?" Danna gaped at her. Jenny felt her cheeks flame slightly. "What?"

Suddenly, Danna busted out laughing. Jenny stared confused as she noticed a few of the patrons glanced over at her as well.

"Well I'll be a damned, Jenny the queen of the workforce has finally got a date!" Danna sniggered.

"It's not like that, he said he hoped to see me there, he didn't ask me on a date," Jenny defended. She didn't want to give her friend the wrong idea, but her efforts seem to prove futile. Danna was untying her apron and pulling it from her shoulders.

"What are you still doing here, go get dolled up and go see this guy," Danna said as she was shoving her out from behind the Bristo. "Tell you what, what time is this Slam thing?"

"At six"

"I'll come with," Danna said. "Gabe, Will, and Shauntel are free tonight so we all can get together afterwards as well, sound good? Okay so get going!" Before Jenny could get a word in, she was being hustled out the door. She stopped her self from being flung forward and out.

"Danna will you _stop_," Jenny exploded. She locked her legs and the girl looked at her quizzical. "I need to grab my bag and my things from the back and I haven't even agreed yet?"

"Jenny, I am just trying to get you out for a night okay, honey," Danna said before she sigh, going back over to the counter. Jenny followed her as the girl suddenly seemed years older instead of just one. "You work too much and you need some fun, so go and after meet us at the Tiki Cabana around 10 aright?" Danna handed Jenny her bag, apron and sweater.

"Okay, I will go, but please next time don't try to shove me out," Jenny said as she smiled. "Tell Will to ditch the Hawaiian shirts tonight, okay?" Danna snickered as Jenny left.

The bus ride back to the door was long but Jenny didn't mind. She needed time to get herself together.

She loved Danna's carefree attitude but sometimes the girl really pushed her buttons. Jenny smiled as she reached into her bag and pulled out her planner. She didn't have anything important going on all weekend, just on Monday she had a get together with Summer, Audrey and Dee to go dress shopping as well as to check out the place where Summer wanted her wedding.

Jenny gave herself a little shake as she snapped the book shut and hid it again. Leaning back, she really wished she could just go home and sleep instead of going out. She had been working since 5:30 in the morning and it was almost 4:30 in the afternoon now and she was tired.

But she had been tired for a long time. Suddenly, Jenny felt like years were added onto her shoulders as she let her head droop back against the seat. Some times, at night alone, she wished she would just lie there forever, not have to get back up. It felt nice to just lie there and not have to get up and try every day. She was trying, and trying hard, to live life. But between dealing with friends, school, work, and her own head, Jenny felt used up.

Hearing the driver call the campus stop, Jenny sighed as she lifted her head and stood up again. She got off the bus and began to walk down the cobblestone sidewalk towards the iron fence covered with Spanish moss and ivy. The wind blew as Jenny tucked her arms into her sweater. The air was unusually chilly for early April and Jenny wished she had grabbed a heavier sweater. As she walked, the only sound she heard was her own steps on the stone walk echoing. As she turned the corner and made her way to the dorms, she noticed there wasn't anyone around. Usually she would have seen at least one or two people around but today, it seemed oddly lonely.

When she reached her room, Jenny saw it was already five o'clock. Picking up the flyer, she saw it was in the student commons and second smallest stage. Placing her things on to her bed, she took a quick shower.

Slipping on her robe, she began drying her hair. As she did, she noticed that it needed a small trim.

Searching for her scissors, Jenny trimmed her ends and re-brushed her hair. On an impulse she grabbed the gel and began to curl and crimp her hair. She examined a test strand and liked how it fell in a tight spring. By the time she was done, her hair was in soft wave of curls that she found pleasing. Pining back part of her hair next to her ear, she placed one of hair pieces she got from Zach, it was a delicate comb pin with a pink cherry blossom dominating it. The ends fell over her ear creating a nice effect.

Becoming creative, she covered her eyes with olive and dark matte shadow. She had seen a lot of the girls at work wearing something similar, Chief called it the 'Smoky eye', Danna called it the glam girl. Jenny used a dark brown, almost black mascara to darken her lashes before applying a shiny balm that Michael gave her. She smiled as he happily told her it was "organic" and therefore safe. She liked the feel of it on her lips.

Pulling on a dark green tank, blue jeans and her ankle boots with three inch heel, Jenny grabbed a brown sweater with a deep hood lined with baby blue silk. She had fallen in love with the feeling of it because it felt like she was wearing water.

Grabbing a purse, Jenny checked the time; it was 6:04 and thought she better get going.

As she walked across the lawn towards the Student building, she saw little lanterns adorning the side of the door way. She laughed as she saw the door had been opened and a beaded curtain had been hung instead.

The commons had been set up like a coffee shop with tables scattered about and all facing the small stage area. There was quite a crowd out today, Jenny mused as she pulled up a table towards the side. She saw a small menu card placed on the table. When the server came by, she ordered a glass of red tea and a fries. She was surprised this was all set up by the students but then again, her school always went out of its way to get things done in an orderly fashion and to the best of its ability.

Around 6:45 the lights darkened and some cheesy beat music came on and fuzzy haired boy stepped onto the stage with a dark haired girl. After a quick stand up comedy number, an artist was brought in on the side to sketch a portrayal of the poem's meaning and the first act was opened by the reading of a poem by a local published poet. Throughout most the shows, Jenny watched with a mild fascination. She liked poetry, it always seemed so musical to her and she tried to write it once, but never liked how it sounded. As she refilled her cup of tea, the fuzzy haired boy came back on the stage with the girl.

"Wow, we are so glad to be here. We would like to take a moment to thank all of you for coming out here tonight to join us for this special event. We are so glad to be here with you all and thank you from the bottom of our hearts. So now we will open the stage to open poems for those of you who signed up to read your poems and then we will give it over to the band to shake things up a bit. But before we do, we have one more talent. He is a student here at our very own UOC and now may we present, Jarle Dolan, our senior executive and our patron for our arts department here in UOC. Take the floor!" Jenny gaped at the stage as Jarle stepped into the light.

He was a stunning sight. He wore a dark green almost black shirt that made his hair almost white. Jenny felt a strange sense of familiarity towards him but she quickly shook it off. She had made a promise to herself that she would get attached to this guy just because he looked like Julian. If she did, she would only set herself up for heart ache later and she wouldn't do that to herself or him.

Snapping herself back to reality, she saw Jarle lower the mike. He seemed to glance at her before he began to speak.

"I know this might be a little unorthodox, but please bear with me; I have arranged a special piece just for tonight and would like to share it with you all tonight." He looked over at the guitarist in the band who nodded. Jenny heard a low strum before she heard a low throbbing melody to the lowest crash of a cymbal. The song beautiful but it sounded sad. Jenny was entranced by the melody just as Jarle began to speak.

_What evil has befallen you?_

_You sleep and dream of heart and mind._

_You wake and see what other can't._

_Your life is a story, a sad song._

_You heart is full_

_Broken and Battered_

_Your fire is gone_

_Your soul is cold_

_Where is the girl of steel and soul?_

_Where is the glare that commands her troops?_

_Her dignity, her pride_

_The worshiped woman of power and life_

_Beautiful and Bright_

_Her will that commanded armies, her eyes saw all._

_Where is she, fire-walker, shadow stalker_

_Where is the girl that stole my heart?_

_Thrown aside, her sword rusts, eyes cast down to the dust._

_She is gone, no more to see._

_The woman that stands before me, docile and weak_

_Mild and meek_

_My goddess no longer breathes._

_Her bow hung unstrung on the wall. Her quiver collects dust._

_Her hunters crest, traded for a house-wife's dress_

_She is dead, an empty shell she shed and left for me to see._

Jenny smiled wryly as the music changed and Jarle seemed to smile as he began his second poem

_I wait for you_

_My hearts a battleground_

_No quarter has been given_

_No haven have I found_

_Hellish sound my soul screams_

_The battle drums beat_

_The field is stained anew with red_

_The men cower from their duty_

_Women lay upon their shields_

_The walls of my fortress come crumbling down_

_I retreat_

_Deep within me_

_A fire burns_

_Deep within me_

_A soul stirs_

_I give one last cry_

_I then feel the thrust that_

_Like the sirens lure I go to you_

_I lay to rest in your arms_

_I am my only master now_

Jenny felt her throat dry as she realized she had stopped breathing for a few moments. Her heart beat had skipped when she had heard the last line of the poem. Taking a deep drink of her tea, it tasted bitter and some how she felt like everything would taste that way.

Getting up, she placed twenty on her table and started for the door. She could hear the music playing, signaling a change in poet but she didn't want to stay and listen anymore.

When she reached the door, the cold night air hit her lungs like tiny dagger blades. Taking another gulp of air, her throat hurt badly. She started for the bus stop but paused when she heard someone call her name.

"Jennifer!"

Turning, she saw Jarle emerge from the shadows.

"Jarle," She managed to say. He came over, his eyes the color of gas flames.

"Are you okay," He asked. "You left pretty quickly. You seemed rather spooked."

"I'm fine," Jenny said. "I just have to meet some friends at the Tiki Cabana around ten."

"You know its only 8:30," He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Jenny glanced at her watch.

"I thought I would get a decent meal first," She tried to lie. She didn't want to show this _stranger_ she was coming apart at the seams.

"Why don't I join you," he said in a reasonable tone. "Food usually tastes better when it's shared." Unable to think up an excuse, she nodded. As she started for the bus stop again he stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"The bus stop," She said. Jarle's lips twitched as he quirked a smile.

"My car is this way; I can drive us," he said, "My treat?" Jenny smiled shakily as she felt her stomach clenching in the most painful way.

When he brought his car around, Jenny was surprised to see he owned a shiny black Kia. Before she could get to it, he was out of the vehicle and opening her door.

"Thank you," She said. After she was in, he shut the door and was around quickly. The seats were soft and covered in a soft fur like cover that felt strangely familiar to her. As Jarle drove, he turned on the heat and Jenny gave him a grateful smile as she leaned back into the seat.

* * *

I will try to get the next chapter out this weekend, hang in there everyone!


	5. Chp 5 Break over

Okay, here is the next chapter. I seem to be on a roll where this fanfiction comes in. I might be able to finish it this weekend if this keeps up. Again thank you all for your pacients.

_Note: _This chaper might seem a bit fast but again, this was mean to be a rather short fanfic and my imagination seems to be running away from me. The song featured here is not mine, it is a song from the Crow by Jamie Christoperson called 'Alive in your memories'. Again thank you for your paiences.

Disclaimer- I do not own forbidden game, if I did, the ending would have been happier.

* * *

_I must be out of my mind, _Jenny thought as she lay back in the seat. Here she was, sitting a stranger she only just met and she was _relaxed._ She should be nervous or at the very least, on guard. She shouldn't be this relaxed around any stranger.

Jarle seemed to notice her tense as he grabbed something from the back seat. Jenny looked down as a he placed something in her lap.

"Here, it will keep you warm," He said. Jenny lifted up the pile to see a large leather coat. Smiling weakly, she placed it on her lap. The inside was lined with black fur and it was deliciously warm.

"Thank you," Jenny said. Jarle smiled as he drove into town.

"So where did you want to go," He asked.

"What?"

"You said you wanted to get something to eat, did you have a place in mind," he asked. Jenny looked down at her hands as she felt her cheeks burning.

"Um, no, I was going to find some place," Jenny whispered as her cheeks flamed even more. Jarle seemed to stare hard at the car in front of them before a smile touched his lips.

"Would you wish to go to one of my favorite places then," He asked.

"Where might it be," Jenny asked.

"It's on Windsor drive, just a few streets down from here. It's a small restaurant called Ambrosia, they serve food from all around the world and I happen to be fond of their Greek salads," Jarle said. Jenny smiled.

"Sure," She said. Jarle's smile seemed to widen as he drove them at what seemed like lightning speed. Before Jenny knew it, he was pulling into a parking in front of the restaurant. As he placed the car in park, he got out and helped her out, Jenny laughed as he even held the door for her. She felt flattered but at the same time it felt so awkward to have anyone take such care of her.

As the hostess brought them to a booth near the back and took their drink order, Jenny found the décor odd. It seemed to be a strange mix of orient and European accents. She knew if Audrey was here, she would demand to know who the decorator of this place was. Sighing, she knew Dee would get a kick out of the swords that decorated the walls.

"You looked troubled," Jarle said. Jenny looked up at him as she found him staring at her, hands clasped in front of his mouth. She shifted as she stifled down another feeling of familiarity.

"It's just been a long week," Jenny said. "And I haven't done something like this in a long while." Jarle nodded as he closed his eyes.

"I find that hard to believe," He said.

"What do you mean," Jenny asked confused. The server came and brought them their drinks and a basket of bread. After ordering, she picked up a break stick and began to nibble on it. Jarle let out a small laugh.

"A girl as beautiful as you must have admirers enough to fill the King's Valley," He said. "You're exquisite, Jennifer."

"I guess, but I haven't dated anyone lately. I mean, my boyfriend and I broke up about six months ago," Jenny said.

"May I ask, why," Jarle seemed shocked. Jenny sighed.

"It's a long story but I just didn't feel like I loved him like that anymore, I hadn't felt like that for a while," Jenny said. "Like I said, it's a hard to explain."

"I have time," Jarle said. Jenny looked at him mistrusting. "I won't pry if it makes you uncomfortable, but know that it's better to talk things out with someone." Jenny looked down into her coke and sighed.

"There was a guy a while back, who loved me deeply. He had been trying to convince me since I first met him that we were perfect for each other, almost destined if you want to call it that. He did some pretty bad things to my friends and me in order to try and get me be with him.

"At first, I thought I hated him, because he had hurt my boyfriend and my friends. I thought that he was evil and no matter what, I would never love him. But as time carried on, I saw a side of him that no one else did. I saw behind his shields and into his soul and I found that he truly did love me, despite the terrible things he did, he loved me. Despite me resisting and fighting him every step of the way, he loved me, and loved me even more so for never giving up.

"In a way, he changed me in so many ways. He made me believe that I could stand up for myself and that I could get through anything so long as I followed my heart. And after that I believed he wasn't as bad as he made himself out as, he was good and he had a noble heart that despite his own flaws, he was fair.

"But none of that mattered in the end," Jenny felt herself shaking slightly as she felt her eyes burning. She looked down and tried to hold back her tears. "He was forced to leave and now everyone thinks he's gone for good and that I am holding on to something that can never be. My friends all think I am obsessive and crazy for holding into his memory but I can't let go. I realized how much I really loved him just in time to lose him and now I am afraid that I might never get him back." Jenny found herself sobbing, she placed her head in her hands as she tried to get back some of her composure.

"Jenny," Jenny looked up, Jarle was by her side now, he had gotten up at some point and moved to sit next to her, and he placed his arm around her. Jenny felt herself lean into his chest as her tears came in streams now.

"I have been trying, so hard, to keep going," She said as she pulled away. "I have been trying so hard to live and keep moving forward but that's just it. I don't want to move forward any more, not without him." Jenny felt her own words get stuck in her throat as she realized what she spoken.

"This guy must really mean a lot to you," Jarle said quietly. Jenny suddenly felt her face cool as ice seemed to seem into her chest.

Oh god, how _embarrassing!_

Here she was, a twenty-three year old girl crying her eyes out as though she was a teenager again. And to make matters worst, she was crying into the arms of a complete stranger that she had only met a few days ago and now she was pouring her heart out to him in a public place.

Gods he must think she was a total nut case and a baggage train. Jenny knew she wouldn't be surprised if he excused himself and headed for the hills just to get away from her. What he must think of her?

"I'm so sorry Jarle," Jenny said. "I know I must seem like a total baggage train to you, but I promise you, I am not always like this. I am so sorry you had to see this." Jarle stared at her quizzically before he laughed.

Jenny stared at him astonished.

"Jennifer Thornton, you really are something," Jarle said as he chuckled. "Do you really think that I would still be here if I minded? Trust me, I have seen worst and it looks like you needed this." Jenny could only stare as the server brought their food. He passed her order to her as he began to pick at his Greek chicken and lamb with a salad on the side. Jenny looked down at her food as she tried to summon her appetite.

"Here," Jarle said. He offered her his glass and a sweet chocolaty smell drifted from it. "It will help." Jenny took a timid drink before she took a small mouthful. The hot liquid tasted good and the heat was loosening up her chest made it easier for her to breathe.

"Thank you again," Jenny said as she smiled her first true smile of the night. Jarle's face color slightly but lit up at the sight.

They ate in silence, Jenny found herself feeling lighter and some how, happier. When they finished their meal, the time was 9:45 and she decided she better go.

"If you don't mind, I would like to accompany you tonight," He said. Before Jenny could ask, he clarified, "I don't know why but I just don't want to be away from you tonight." Nodding, Jenny got into his car and he drove to the the Tiki Cabana where she ran into Danna outside. The flamboyant red-head nearly tackled her to the ground when she saw her.

"Jenny! I am so glad to see you," Danna said. "I thought you might not be coming." Jenny felt, rather than saw, Jarle come up behind her. Untangling herself from her friend, she smiled.

"Danna, this is Jarle Dolan. This is the guy I was talking about," Jenny smiled. Jarle have a small nod as he lifted Danna's hand and kissed it.

"Oh, you have manners," Danna said as she cast a smile at Jenny. "Come on, lets pay and get into the club. Gabe and Will are already here."

"Where is Shauntel," Jenny asked.

"He has to work behind the bar so we will see him but not as much," Danna said. "Come on." Jenny followed Danna to the back of the club but froze at who she saw.

Sitting a few tables away from where Danna was leading them, Jenny saw her friends. Dee and Audrey were sitting with Summer and Michal and to make matters worst, they were sitting with the last person she wanted to see.

_Tom_

She hadn't spoken to him since she had broken up with him. She had basically avoided him because she didn't want to see the questioning look in his eyes or the pain she had caused. She knew she would given it if she did and go back to him and she just couldn't do that to either of them anymore.

Knowing they were going to see her, Jenny kept calm as she sat down next to Jarle.

"Hey, look what the cat dragged in, Jenny, we missed you," Gabe said. His shaggy black hair falling into his grey eyes, he wore a red polo shirt and tan pants with sneakers. He looked for the entire world like a rock-band poster boy and even had the smile to go with it.

"Hey Gabe, how are you. William, I told you if I see you in those hideous things again I was going to burn them," Jenny said. Will was weary an exceedingly obnoxious green Hawaiian shirt with bright pink flowers on it with a pair of torn jeans and vans. He shot her a devil-may-care smile as he tossed his blond hair.

"You touch them, Jenny, and I will so break your hands," Will said. Jenny rolled her eyes as she checked her compact. She had touched up her makeup in Jarle's car and was confident she looked good, but she couldn't help but feeling like she needed to make sure. Jarle looked at her and smiled, he leaned over and whispered.

"You look beautiful," he said. Jenny blushed as she snapped her compact and put it away.

"And who is this fine young man that seems to be getting awfully chummy with our dear little Jenny," Gabe asked.

"Jarle Dolan," Jarle said as he touched his hand to his chest as he inclined his head. "At your service" The entire table busted out laughing as Jenny smiled softly.

"Told you he had manners," Danna said. Gabe sniggered. Jenny leaned back against the booth.

Part of her rational mind told her she was nuts for bring Jarle with her. Her mind was chiding her for being so irresponsible and reckless. Zach would have had her head for doing this and Michael would have asked her to reconsider.

But tonight she didn't feel like being rational. She had been so for far too long. Tonight, she wanted to be reckless and have fun. She wanted to just let go for a while and hopefully she would be able to start trying to heal.

"Jenny, come on, lets go dance!" Danna said as she pulled them to their feet and almost dragged her to the floor. Jenny found herself laughing as they danced to some of the weirdest songs. Song after song went by as she found herself having more fun than she had had in a long time. With work and school taking up most of her time, she was glad Danna had convinced her to go out tonight.

If she hadn't she wouldn't have spent time with Jarle.

Even though she promised herself she wouldn't, deep down, Jenny couldn't help but compare Jarle to Julian. They seemed so similar, so alike, that it was scary. But Jenny knew it was impossible.

At the song change, Jenny felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Care to dance?" Jarle asked. Jenny felt herself shrink a little as she noticed his height. He towered over her and in this lighting his hair was a shocking white and his eyes were glowing.

Swallowing hard, she nodded as they began to dance. After a few awkward songs, Jenny found herself relaxing. The beats became smooth as she noticed that she danced awfully close to him.

Just when she was about to put some distance, the song ended and a slow one started. Jenny looked around to see people pairing off. She was about to leave but Jarle took her hand.

"May I have this dance, Jennifer," He asked. After a hesitation, Jenny allowed him to lead her back. As he placed his arms around her waist, Jenny turned her attention to the song, looking for a distraction.

_In the Darkness of nighttime_  
_As you lay down to sleep_  
_If you hold on to memories_  
_In your dreams we will meet_  
_You can look in my blue eyes_  
_Touch my black flowing hair_  
_Whenever you need me_  
_I'll always be there_

_Through the rest of your travel_  
_And the long road ahead_  
_Don't give in to your sadness_  
_Let our love guide instead_  
_In the air all around you_  
_I'm the wind in your face_  
_Floating closer and closer_  
_To our final embrace_

_I'm alive_  
_In your memories_  
_Still alive_  
_In your memories_

_Though in this world my body has died_  
_Inside your heart my spirit's alive_  
_Close your eyes_  
_Do you see?_  
_I'm right here_  
_Because I'm alive in your memories_

_Love like ours last forever_  
_Through the oceans of time_  
_Make your earth endeavors_  
_In the end you'll be mine_  
_While you live out your history_  
_I'll guide you along_  
_Until we're together_  
_Right where we belong_

_I'm alive_  
_In your memories_  
_Still alive_  
_In your memories_

_Though in this world my body has died_  
_Inside your heart my spirit's alive_  
_Close your eyes_  
_Do you see?_  
_I'm right here_  
_because I'm alive in your memories_

As the song played, Jenny felt herself melting into Jarle's embrace. She felt her body mold into his as she felt herself relax again.

If she listened to her mind, it was screaming at her. Her rational was telling her that she was only seeing Julian, not Jarle. It was yelling at her for getting to close too him too quickly. She was using Jarle as an excuse.

But her heart told her otherwise. Some how, she felt as though the emptiness being filled inside she and she _belonged_ here, her heart was beating strong and warm deep inside her, telling her this was right.

As the song ended, she pulled back and when she met Jarle's eyes, they were as dark as dark liquid cobalt. His hands were resting on the middle of her back and he seemed to be at lost for what to say.

"Jenny!"

* * *

Okay, thank you and I will get the next chapter out ASAP.


	6. Chp 6 Saved

Yeah I know, cliff-hangers suck

warning-things get dangerous here so please be kind

disclaimer: I do not own forbidden game, if I did the ending would have been a happier

* * *

Jenny jumped at the sound of the voice. The spell was broken as she pulled away from Jarle.

Not a yard of so from them, stood her friends. Jenny felt her cheeks grow warm as she saw Tom at the helm, hands in his pockets and eyes fixed on her.

He had grown throughout the years. His face was still devilishly handsome with steady eyes. His brown hair was combed into a gentle style that belayed the cold droop of his mouth. He was wearing a white polo with jeans and gym shoes. As always, he looked good, and as always, Jenny felt a small smile touch her lips. Awkward yes, but still a smile

Behind him, Dee, Audrey and Summer stood with Michael just in front of them. He had changed in appearance. He had lost some of his teenaged chubbiness, his face was sharper but his eyes were forever kind and calm. He smiled at Jenny as he came forward to greet her.

"Hey Jenny, how are you," He asked. Jenny saw everyone relax slightly and her smile widened. Michael had gotten good at breaking up awkward situations between her and everyone else. He called mind of matter, saying if he just pretended everything was alright and nothing was wrong, he was able to keep people calm. Whatever it was Jenny was glad he could do it.

"Hey Michael, I'm doing well. I had a night off so I thought I would hang out with the people I worked with."_ Why do I need to be careful with my words?_ Jenny thought as she hugged Michael when he came forward. "If I had known everyone was free, we could have hung out together," Jenny said with more optimism than she felt.

"Hey Jen, we're about-." Danna paused as she came up beside Jenny and saw the group. For a moment, Jenny was able to see through her eyes how they all must look. Here she was standing next to Jarle with a group of people standing just in front of them. To make matters worst, Jenny hadn't left Jarle's side and Tom was still staring at her and Jarle with a cold gaze.

_It feels like I'm about to face the Jury_, Jenny thought wryly.

"Danna, what's up," Jenny asked. Danna looked uncertainly between her and Tom. She knew who Tom was having met him on several occasions. Then, smiling she walked over to Jenny.

"I was just about to say we were about to order some food, did you want anything?"

"I'll just pick at what ever you guys get, I already ate earlier, but I can go for a drink," Jenny said as she looked back at her friends, she decided she would try and bridge the gap she could see between them all. "Would anybody like to join us, we're just over there." Jenny smiled and felt her psychological training kicking in. Learn to take control of any situation to produce positive results. "I mean, if you guys don't mind that is? I will understand if you all plans."

"No we would love to," Summer said. Zach's words echoed in her mind as she shoved them away. She was going to try and trust her friends as she did before and hope for the best.

She turned to Jarle as he placed a hand on her shoulder as they lead the way to the table. Jenny caught Tom's dark gaze on Jarle's arm and it alarmed her. Tom wasn't one to resort to violence, but she knew he would if he was angry enough. What surprised her most of all though was the smug smile on Jarle's face that gave her a strange sense that she had seen that look before.

Jenny teamed up with Danna to keep the group going. Shauntel had joined them and had also tried to help them along. At first, Gabe and Will tried to hit on Dee, Audrey and Summer, but after Summer kindly explained they were taken, they resigned with good graces.

The only people who seemed tense at the table were Tom and, to Jenny's surprise, Jarle.

Then again, she knew every one was of her old friends were uncomfortable. Dee and Audrey kept looked at Jarle and then her and then at Tom who hadn't said a word since he sat down. Michael tried to coax him into speaking but he never succeeded.

Finally, Jenny couldn't take it.

"I am going to grab a basket of fries, I'll be right back," Jenny proclaimed as she got up and started away from the group. When she reached the bar, she ordered and sat there waiting, glad for any excuse to escape the fake smiles and the tension.

"So who is he?"

Jenny turned to see Audrey and Dee standing with Summer. They all wore the same sympathetic expression that Jenny loathed.

"Who," Jenny asked, trying to pretend she didn't know. Audrey gave her a satirical stare.

"The guy whom you have been hanging on to as though he was going to disappear," Audrey said. Jenny sighed.

"Jarle? He's a guy I know from school," Jenny said as she tried to sound calm but the small catch in her voice must have given her away.

"Jenny is that who we think it is," Summer asked quietly. Jenny sighed.

"No, he's not Julian in disguise; he is just a normal kid," Jenny said. Dee perched herself by the bar.

"We know you miss him Sunshine, but you shouldn't try and use this guy as a substitute," Dee said softly. Jenny tensed.

"What do you mean?"

"Its obvious to all of us that this guy not only looks like Julian, but seems to act like him and we know you miss him and all, but being someone just because he looks like him isn't good for either of you." Dee said. Jenny felt a cold block of ice sink into her chest as her cheeks burned.

Is that what they thought she was doing? Using Jarle as a substitute for Julian? Deep inside, Jenny knew it was partially right, she missed Julian so much, but at no point did she actually think he was Julian or thought of him as. She was able to distinguish the differences between them easily as well as the similarities. Besides, Julian was a shadow man; they were made, not born. She knew he would come back someday, but he wouldn't be able to come back as human, it wasn't possible.

Banking her anger and her mortification, Jenny found herself replying diplomatically. "I am aware of this Dee. But know that I haven't even once thought Jarle was Julian since the first moment I saw him. True, he _looks_ like Julian and can be mistaken, but I know he can't be."

"Then why are you hanging out with him? Isn't that just putting salt in the wound," Audrey asked. "_Cherie_, please don't hurt yourself like that."

"I am hanging out with him because he is a very good guy who seems to understand more than anyone I know aside from Zach," Jenny said. "And I won't stop being around him because he has given me no reason not to like him."

"So is that your choice?"

Jenny looked to see Tom standing in front of her. His eyes fixed on her; Jenny saw them spark and could tell he was suppressing a lot of emotion.

"What?"

"Will you choose to live your life, constantly waiting for him? He's dead, Thorny and nothing in this world will change that. No amount of _wishing_ and _dreaming_ will bring him back." Jenny felt her anger flare as she felt her tears welling in her eyes. They were all gaining up on her, trying to pull her back again.

Part of her mind was sad and lost, wishing for the days where they stood by her no matter what. Where she was able to depend on them for their help, their strength and she could count of her friends for anything.

But those days died when she held Julian to her when he died. She learned to be strong not only for her friends, but for herself. She learned to take care of herself and that is what got her where she was today.

Determination settled in her chest as it chased away the ice that had been forming and the anger and embarrassment that had been caused. Instead of yelling, she smiled the truest smile she had.

"He is alive, I know he is Tommy and god willing I know he is out there. And nothing, not even you guys, my friends, can convince me other wise.

"I love him, Tom, Summer, Dee, Audrey, I love Julian and when he said that he would come back I know he will. I will wait for him and always love him, so please if you're going to try and get me to forget him, please stop," Jenny said she felt her tears behind her eyes welling. Every one of her friends face looked sad, almost defeated. Tom most of all looked as though she had ripped out his heart.

"Jenny?"

Jenny looked over at Jarle. He came over smiling to her.

"I was wondering if you were okay so I came over to see if you were," he said in a cool voice. Jenny smiled, happy she was able to distinguish Jarle from Julian.

Suddenly, Jarle was thrown back. Stunned, Jenny looked around to see what had caused it.

Tom was standing where Jarle had been, fist out and head down. Jenny recognized the stance as a straight punch from the combat classes Tom had taken for his police training.

"Tom!"

"Tom don't"

Jarle was slowly getting up, his eyes dark with a silver shine to them. His face was hard and alert as Tom advanced on him.

"This is your fault, you're the one who changed her," Tom said. Jenny realized Tom wasn't seeing Jarle, he was seeing Julian. Enhanced by the lighting of the club, he looked more like Julian now more than ever. Jenny's mind was putting things together quickly. Her answer had sent Tom over the edge and now he found the perfect scapegoat. She knew years of suppressed anger and sadness and frustration at Julian for changing her was spilling out now and she had to work quickly.

Dee was thrown back as she had tried to restrain Tom. Audrey and was trying to help her up as Summer going back to the table to get Gabe and Will.

Jarle was on his feet as he blocked Tom's next punch. They locked arms as Tom head butted him before he sent his knee into Jarle's stomach. Again, Jarle fell but he caught himself against the bar. People were screaming, someone was calling the cops, the bouncers were trying to get through the crowd.

Before Jenny could think, she raced towards Jarle. Tom threw a round house kick just in time for Jenny to step in the way.

She felt the impact hit her breast bone before she saw it. She was sent strait into a bar stool before her back hit the metal and wood. The world spun as Jenny felt her self land on the ground.

Someone was screaming, Jenny couldn't really see much but she could feel. She could feel someone's arms carrying her.

"Jenny, hang on!"

The last thing, Jenny saw was a pair of sunrise blue eyes, wide and scared before she saw black.


	7. Chp 7 At Last

Wow, yeah, sorry, story got away from me, well here is the second to last chapter, I told you this would be short.

disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

"_Child of the Shadows, why do you wish to return to earth," The Lady asked. Julian lowered his eyes as he spoke softly._

"_As a shadow man, I fell in love with a mortal. I have watched her, cared for her, and then I hurt her. I wish I hadn't but I love her still. It is the reason I am here, I tried to protect her and lost my life in the process. My name was cut out of the Stave of Life and I died in the human realm where your __Valkyrie found me. I wish now to return to earth to be with the woman I love so I may try again."_

"_Does she love you back?" All heads turned to the blond woman who looked at him, sympathy written on her face. "Does she return your love, your devotion?"_

"_I do not know," Julian said. "Even so, I wish only to serve her and to aid her in any way I can for all eternity if you will allow me to." The Lord looked around the room before his expression softened slightly._

"_I can make the dead dance and speak, but I can not give them life, if you wish to return to earth, you must ask Hel, the ruler of __Niflheim for she is who allowed the dead to rise or not," The man said. Julian nodded._

"_Where can I find her?"_

"_Has she been summoned for this meeting," the blond woman asked. As they looked around, Jenny saw a young girl step out from the shadows._

_She had long dark brown almost black hair that hung down her back in ringlets, her skin was deathly pale and she wore a black dress with armor. She was both beautiful and terrifying to Jenny and made her feel cold as she approached the dais._

"_You called, I have come, what is your will Lord Odin?"_

"_This boy here seeks a boon that I can not grant." The Lord Odin said. The girl Hel looked to Julian with expressionless eyes._

"_What is it you seek of me, child of the shadows?"_

"_I wish to return to earth," Julian said. "I wish to return to earth to be with the woman I love."_

"_Many men wish such things, I can not grant them such things only because they wish it," Hel said. "The answer is now."_

"_Please, I beg you," Julian said as he bowed. Jenny felt her throat tighten at the sight of Julian on his knees. There was some grumbling around the room, most men seemed disgusted with the act. "I don't care what I go back as, please just let me be with her." Hel's eyes widened as Julian bowed down on his knees. Her face then looked resigned._

"_His wish is true, Hel," Hel looked at the blond woman._

"_What is in his heart, Freya?"_

"_His heart is sound as is his wish. I see no true evil in his heart. He may be a child of the shadows, but his heart is that of a mortal." Freya said before she smiled. "The woman he loves didn't return his feelings, but he still wishes to join her to help her. You of all people must know what it means to help someone you love." Hel's eyes shadowed over before she looked back at down at Julian._

"_If this woman returns your love and is willing to offer not only herself but her love to you for all eternity, then you may stay with her for such time. But if she is unable to love you from one moon to another, then you shall return to your world of the shadows from whence you came." Julian tensed but nodded. Hel reaches into her dress and pulls out a small vial. "This contains your former self and abilities, you may have them but on the condition that you may not use them and you will be no stronger than the mortals you are around. Go and know your time is already short." Julian nodded but then Hel threw the Vial at him. It hit his face and Julian grabbed his head as he hissed. Jenny watched as the liquid from the vial seemed into his skin before something formed underneath Julian's hands. When he removed them, she was horrified at what she saw._

_The mirror mask_

_As the mask seemed to seep into his skin again, Julian's face looked different. He looked…._

_Mortal_

"_Go now, as soon as you touch the ground outside, you will be transported from this place to where you need to be," the Lord Odin said somberly as Julian left._

_Jenny tried to run to him but the dream was already fading._

* * *

Jenny awoke with an IV stuck to her arm. She heard a small sound of a heart monitor and the clinking of bottles. At first she was dazed before she remembered what had happened.

"Jenny!"

"Jenny are you alright?"

"What happened," Jenny asked, her lips felt parched and her mouth dry.

"You got in the way when Tom was going to kick Jarle. It was just wrong place, wrong time because when it landed, it hit you on your breast bone and cracked it. You almost _died_ Jenny," Dee said, her voice sounded strange to Jenny, it sounded horse and weak. She looked around to see Audrey and Dee along with Michael and Danna. Shauntel was also in the room still wearing his uniform, his black hair tousled and his blue eyes serious. .

"How long have I been out?"

"Jarle and Dee got you stable and the paramedics took it from there," Audrey said softly, her eyes red rimmed. "He never left your side until you got to the hospital and the doctors told him he had to let you go." She smiled weakly. "He used some of the most creative Slavic I have ever heard but they refused him and then he was ordered to leave." Jenny remembered her dream…the way Julian had looked…..

"Hey are you okay," Michael asked. Jenny forgot she was still hooked up to the heart monitor and her heartbeat had spiked. She smiled wryly as she knew she couldn't hide anything at the moment.

"Just a bit hungry and very thirsty," Jenny said.

"We sent Summer and William to go and get some food, they should be up here shortly," Audrey said. She touched Jenny's hand. "Jenny I am sorry for what we said. Jarle is a decent guy."

"Where's Tom," Jenny asked not wanting to talk about Jarle.

"The police took him but they didn't hold him for long since he has a clean record and his up for Valedictorian so the school was able to influence that but he still pretty hurt that he hurt you," Dee said, "The police are willing to let the charges drop if you say so, Sunshine." Jenny nodded, she was glad Tom didn't get in to trouble. She didn't think it was fair to him to do so.

"Jen, you're awake!" William said as he came in the door. His grim was wide as he dropped a small bag by Michael. Summer came in shortly after as a wide smile came to her face. Jenny smiled as she looked at her friends.

Things were going to be okay.

It took three more days for Jenny to be released. She grimaced at the tight bandages over her chest and the tiny scar over her breast bone.

School was murder; she had missed her exam and rescheduled to take it. She also wrecked her perfect attendance which she knew she was now in jeopardy of losing her president's list status. She worked twice as hard now to try and maintain everything.

She had gone to student services and asked if anyone had seen Jarle around. No one there had seen him since the week before at the slam. A heavy weight settled on her heart as she began to ask around her class.

No one had seen him.

After her dream, the face Julian had assumed haunted her mind. She had to make sure that it was just a dream. But even as she tried to think of other things, her mind put things together against her will.

Almost at the same time she had the dream, she had met Jarle. Coincidently, he looked like Julian and even seemed to know her name without her telling him. His 'poetry' struck too close to home for her and when he held her while she cried, she had felt safe. Her heart had told her what she should have known from the beginning. Jenny felt like kicking herself for being so naïve.

Jenny tried to keep hope from invading her mind. She knew that if she allowed herself to hope, she set herself up for heartache again. She didn't want to hurt herself.

Jenny knew she was afraid to be hurt again, she had spent so much time waiting for Julian, hoping to see him, that she had locked that part of herself away.

And last week, it had broken free and raged now inside her.

She got back into her dorm and placed her bag on the table. She looked out the window of her dorm, she felt more like a caged bird more than anything. Checking her voicemail, Zach had left a message, asking her to call him. Pressing return call, Jenny sat on her bed as she waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Zach?"

"Jenny are you alright," Zach asked, his voice alert.

"Yeah I am, I am out," Jenny said.

"Summer told me what happened," Zach said. Jenny clutched her phone as she felt her heart clench.

"I am fine, I forgive Tom too, so don't hurt him," Jenny said. She heard a ringing silence on the other end before she heard a static sigh.

"You know that is easier said than done, Jenny," he said. "I am half tempted to take emergency leave just to let him have one."

"Don't, Zach, you need to save your leave for your wedding," Jenny said. Zach sighed again and Jenny felt relieved.

"Alright, alright," Zach said. "So I heard you found a guy that looks like our friend the shadow man?" Jenny smiled.

"Yeah, I did," Jenny said.

"Audrey and Summer told me that you said that he wasn't Julian," Zach said.

"Yeah."

"So, is he," Zach asked.

"I don't know, Zach," She said. "But I am trying to find out but I haven't been able to find him."

"Maybe he was only here on a temporary leave," Zach said. "Maybe it wasn't permanent." Realization hit Jenny as her dream played in her mind.

"Zach I remember something from my dream, a woman said that Julian had from one moon to the next in order to see if I love him. When I met him last week, I remember there was a crescent moon. So that means-."

"That you only have one more day in order to find this guy," Zach said. "Jenny, get going, and let me know if you succeed." Tears touched her eyes as Jenny felt a smile spread across her face.

"Thank you for believe me Zach, I love you, talk to you soon." Jenny hung up the phone as she changed her clothing. She dug through her closet and found a long sleeved Celtic green shirt and paired it jeans and sneakers. She was about to tie her hair back before she just grabbed a brush and ran it through her hair a couple of times before heading out. She made her way down to Michael's room.

Knocking, she heard a scramble before the locks. Michael opened the door wearing a ratty old sweatshirt and jeans.

"If Audrey sees that, she is going to skin you alive," Jenny said with a laugh.

"Ah, thus my secret is reveled," Michael said before smiling. "So what's up? Need to talk?"

"I need a favor," Jenny said.

"I am not doing your algebra homework too."

"Never, I need you to find out where Jarle Dolan lives and I need to know by tonight," Jenny asked. Michael looked quizzically at her.

"Couldn't have looked on your registration," He asked. Jenny looked puzzled before he opened the door to let her inside. His room was very messy but tidy with books stacked everywhere and a pizza box resting on the table. Michael went over to his computer and pulled up the school site.

"Jarle Dolan is the patron for the art's department here," he said. Jenny saw the name on the executive lists as well as on the school's main list of teachers.

"Here's his address," Michael said as he printed out the page as he handed it to her. "24 Eastman Avenue" Jenny felt her heart shake as her memory recalled.

"I know where it is, then," Jenny said as she took the paper. She was about to leave when Michael stopped her.

"It's him, isn't," He said. Jenny looked away as he let go of her arm. "He's Julian."

"As I told Zach, I don't know but I am going to find out," Jenny said. Michael nodded but then grabbed his keys before tossing them at Jenny.

"Just fill her up when you're done, and you owe me a large coke and a burger," Michael said. Jenny hugged him before he left.

Michael's truck was sturdy old ford ranger; Audrey made him give it a paint job insisting she wouldn't ride in it otherwise. Jenny felt as though time was slipping away from her as she turned it on and gunned the engine before she hit the highway.

The road back to her hometown was long, she had made it a point of moving no less than an hour away but as she drove, it seemed to take longer than usual to turn down 55 before she was able to get off at the 242 exit.

As she drove up into town, she started to search for the turn off so she could get to Eastman. When she saw it, she drove slowly, the area had been under construction and Jenny almost felt lost as she saw that the buildings had been renovated and now several little shops were open here. As she turned down Montevideo and couldn't tell where the store had been, she seemed to drive forever before she saw it.

There was no building, only a small abandoned park. She saw the number 24 marking the side of an old stone marker. She parked the truck before getting out. As she walked about the mark she saw the sky had darkened and dusk was settling down like a soft blank upon the earth. A large fountain dominated the middle of the park. Jenny could see that it was modeled after the mythical world tree. Michael had told her stores about it supposable held the world in its branches.

Sitting on the side of it, she placed her hand in the water that streamed down, it was clear, clean, Jenny saw small coins in its base as she picked one up, and she froze.

"A Spanish doubloon"

Jenny dropped the coin as she looked towards the voice.

Jarle stood before her. As Jenny took in his appearance, she couldn't see how she could have mistaken him. He wore the long black coat he had given her to warm herself; Jenny saw it was similar to the duster Julian had warn before he died. Underneath it, he wore his Julian's cyberpunk outfit.

"Jarle," Jenny said. "Did I make it?" Jarle smiled weakly as he came forward.

"Jenny, you need to be honest," He said. "You didn't want to call me Jarle, you never have." Jenny felt her skin warm as his voice gave her goose bumps.

"Didn't I? Because if you aren't Jarle then why were you lying to me? Because Julian wouldn't lie to me, he would never lie to me," Jenny said. "He would withhold things, but he never lied." Jarle's eyes shadowed.

"I guess this is your answer then," he said softly. Jenny felt her heart in her throat as she got up and headed towards him. Standing before him, Jenny felt angry, but it quickly died. She raised her hand as if she were going to slap him. Jarle braced himself as though it would kill him to be hit by her.

She grabbed his coat and pulled down to her lips.

As she kissed him, Jenny felt the lump she thought was her heart dissolve into the tears that ran down her cheeks. She sensed his surprise before his kiss became soft, slow, and deep. Jenny pulled him close as she cried. Breaking the kiss, she cried into his chest as his arms wrapped around her.

"Julian," She said. "I love you. I always have and always will. So please stay with me, forever."

Suddenly, the world began to spin, Jenny felt herself falling. Julian caught her and broke her fall, clutching her to his chest. Disoriented, Jenny felt her eyes adjusting to the oddly lit room.

She recognized it as the room that she had seen Julian beg to come back to earth. She once again saw the Lord and Lady seated on there dais and a large crowd around them.

"Child of the shadows," The Lord addressed Julian. Jenny felt Julian let go of her as he clutched his face.

Jenny watched in horror as the mask reappeared on his face. Slowly, as though he were tearing off skin, it came off in a sickly tearing sound. When it was off, Julian's face bled slightly as he held it up.

"She has accepted me," he said. "I am free." Jenny watch as the girl Hel and the blond woman Freya walked forward.

"Is this true child, speak truthfully, liars are punished here," Freya said. Jenny felt her heart clench before she straitened her back and held her head high.

"I love Julian and I wish him to stay with me for all time," Jenny said, glad her voice sounded strong. Her insides were trembling before these strange people.

Freya smiled.

"Go then," The Lord said. "He may leave." Julian bowed respectfully before he placed his arm around Jenny's shoulders. As they left, Jenny heard them speaking softly.

"Should we really let him go, with his powers in tact and all?"

"He does not wish the destruction of the world and will not use his powers such," She heard the Lord say. "We needn't fear them, but fear for them for there is many trails still ahead for those two." Jenny heard no more because as soon as Julian opened the doors, she found herself falling into darkness.

* * *

Jenny awoke to the smell of chocolate and cinnamon. Groggily, she looked around, still expecting to be in the strange place.

To her amazement, she saw the pale blue walls of her dorm room. Getting up, She saw the gently used coffee maker was working. Going over she felt her dizzy and would have fallen over if it hadn't of been for the pair of steadying arms catching her.

"Gently, you were out for some time." Jenny looked up and felt her breath stop.

Julian stood before her, looking as he always had. His shocking hair was wet from the shower and his skin was smooth, stretched over tone muscles. As he noticed her watching, his beautiful blue eyes lightened and danced as a smile touched his lips.

"Careful Jenny, lest I think you have become quite lewd during these six long years," He quipped. Jenny swallowed hard before she threw herself into his arms.

"I always knew," She said as she held him tightly. "I always knew you would come back to me." Julian held her tightly as he gently stroked her hair.

"It took a while, but I am here," He said. Carefully, he pulled away and caressed her cheek. "I'm here for you, Jenny. I came from the world of the shadows and the world of the dead to be with you now. And I promise never to hurt you again if you will have me." Jenny smiled widely as she held his face between her hands. Though she thought her tears were spent, she felt them come again, but only this time, they were of pure happiness. Joy, and all things she hadn't felt for six years than he had been gone.

She fell to her knees as she couldn't support herself anymore, Julian came with her, he held her close, whisper softly to himself. "Jenny caught phrases like, "Beautiful….precious….never again…..at last."

"At last," Jenny echoed. Julian looked at her before he smiled.

"At last."

* * *

Stay tuned, I can't wait


	8. Chp 8 Forever

well here is the moment we all have been waiting for, the end of this fanfictions. I have a hankering I will write a sequal but its a one of the works in progress. Thanks everyone for their paientence with me and I am glad I was able to finish this.

Well here goes, thanks again

disclaimer- I own nothing

* * *

"Jenny, hurry up, we're going to be late,"

"Coming," Jenny called as she tucked the final strap to her bridesmaid dress before grabbing the small bouquet.

Julian was dressed in the black tux with red tie and vest that Summer had wanted the grooms to wear. As Jenny descended from upstairs, she felt as nervous as if she were the bride. He looked up at her and smiled, making her heart jump and her expression soften.

"So, how does it look," Jenny asked shyly. Julian's smile widened as he came before her taking her hand and bent down on one knee as he kissed it.

"You're exquisite, dear Jennifer," He said. Jenny had her doubts about the red dress with its short lace sleeves and a white ribbon and bow under the bust. But with his eyes alight and his smile blinding, Jenny felt as good as she thought she looked.

As they got into the car and made their way to the church, Jenny took Julian's hand as she watched him out of the corner of her eye.

It had taken a long time for everything to settle down after Julian came back. Danna, Gabe, Will, and Shauntel were stoked about her dating such a well-mannered man. Danna made sure to make her take frequent days off from work just so she could be with him.

Her old friends though… they weren't so happy. Every one of them was hurt in one way or another by Julian and old pains still lingered behind everyone's eyes. Jenny knew it would take time for any of them to really think of Julian as anything but the evil shadow man he had been. When she brought him around the first few times, they were skittish and uncomfortable. After a while, Michael started trying to keep everyone around, help Jenny to try and bridge the gap between them all.

The only person she always noticed was absent from the group, was Tom. He hadn't taken the news well. He walked away and hadn't spoke to Jenny for a month. Jenny tried to talk to him, but he always said he was busy. She knew he was avoiding her and so Jenny let him be.

She had picked a new life over the old, and when she had one last chance to claim happiness, she seized it.

As they arrived, Jenny saw the whole place was packed. Julian pulled up to a small spot designated for him by the limo where Zach and Summer would go to the hotel for the reception before leaving for their honeymoon in Greece.

Julian helped her out of the car and they headed up the stairs, hand in hand. As they made there way upstairs, she saw Michael fidgeting with his tie and vest.

"This thing is choking the life from me," Michael said. Jenny laughed as she fixed his tie.

"Just try and last through the ceremony, then you can wear what you want for the reception," Jenny said. Michael gave her a wounded look.

"Ah, my fate has been condemned and I shall suffer," He said. Audrey came over and he took a dramatic voice. "The world is going dark, my love, kiss me as the world fades." Audrey rolled her eyes as she laughed and kissed his cheek.

"The grooms men are assembling now, get going," She said. She looked at Julian and smiled weakly, "You as well, Julian." Julian smiled and inclined his head before he left with Michael." When they were out of earshot, Audrey looked at Jenny.

"You look happy," She said smiling. Jenny grinned.

"Of course I am," She said. "I haven't felt this happy in a long time."

"I'm glad," Audrey said. Jenny looked at her as she adjusted the sleeve on her dress. "I didn't think Julian would last here. He seems too worldly for us, but I am glad it is working out."

"I am as well," Jenny said. "I plan to go home during summer break to introduce him to my family." Audrey checked her watch.

"Tom is here," She said. "Summer asked him." Jenny smiled weakly. "You haven't been able to speak to him have you?"

"He is always busy when ever I try," She said. "I know he's avoiding me."

"He shouldn't," Audrey said. "He and Deirdre are going out." Jenny froze.

"What?"

"No one told you?" Audrey asked sounding surprised. "They started going out about a month or so ago," Jenny tried to remember if she had been told but nothing came to mind. She smiled.

"I'm glad, he needs someone now more than ever," Jenny said. "I just know I can't be the one." Audrey nodded sagely as though it was an unchangeable fact.

"Come on, let's go." She said.

The service was beautiful. Jenny was glad Zach wore his uniform as per Summer's request. Summer looked beautiful in her white wedding dress with red trim and a red trim. Jenny cried when the priest said for Zach to kiss the bride.

In a shower of rice, rose petals and confetti, they made their way to the limo. Jenny smiled as Summer absolutely glowed, her china blue eyes dancing with mirth as she gazed at Zach. Zach smiled broadly as he held her too him. Turning to face away from the crowd, Summer threw the bouquet of lilies, roses, jasmine, lavender, orchids and baby's breath. Jenny reached for it but it flew over her head. Turning, she saw Dee standing behind her, wearing a red suit, holding the flowers with a stunned look. Jenny laughed as Dee seemed at lost for what to do.

After the celebration, Jenny met with Audrey, needing to help with the setting up of the reception. Afterwards, she went to her room in the hotel and changed. She saw no sign of Julian but knew he was probably helping out with the lifting and arranging of the tables.

Out of her bag, Jenny pulled out her dress. She had gone dress shopping alone wanting it to be a surprise. She had found it in a small boutique in town. It was a golden dress with an off-the-shoulder sleeves and delicate pattern embroidered into the bodice. It reminded her of the golden dress she had worn during prom that night so many years ago. The bodice hugged her figure and the bottom was short and flowing. She waved her hair and touched her lips with a shell pink lip gloss. When she looked in the mirror she looked like a pale golden princess.

As she went down, she saw the reception in full swing. As she entered, she saw several eyes turn towards her, but she was only looking for one but was quickly disappointed.

"Looking for someone?" Jenny turned to see Zach standing behind her wearing his uniform still.

"Congratulation," Jenny smiled as hugged her cousin. Zach beamed as he embraced her tightly.

"Its good to see you looking well," He said. "So where is Julian?"

"I don't know, I was just looking for him," She said. Zach looked around before he narrowed his eyes.

"Uh-oh," He said. Jenny turned and saw Julian standing with Tom.

They were standing by the bar, talking softly. Jenny saw Tom not looking at Julian while Julian spoke. Tom spoke before he turned to look at Julian.

"Should we stop them," Zach asked. Jenny watched as Tom seemed agitated but Julian shook his head before holding out his hand. Tom stared at it as though it was a gun. Julian spoke again before Tom relaxed.

Jenny felt the tension in her body release when Tom shook Julian's hand.

"Let's go over now," Jenny said. Zach nodded as they approached the bar. When they did, both guys looked up.

Jenny felt her cheeks color at the looks that both Tom and Julian gave her. Tom wore the stupefied, thunderstruck look. Julian was spellbound as he seemed to devour her with his eyes.

"Hey, I thought you both were no shows," Jenny said. Julian was the first to react.

"I was just having a civilized discussion with….Tom," Jenny knew it took a lot for him to not say his name with dislike. Tom looked at him and nodded.

"Just take care of her, or else I will beat you to a pulp next time, Shadow man," Tom said but Jenny heard none of the anger he used to use when ever he said that name.

"I will never harm her," He said.

"You better not," Zach said as he placed a hand on Jenny's shoulder. "I have a gun license and have been trained as a marksman. I will kill you if you hurt her, Julian."

"Both of you knock it off," Jenny said fuming. She hated being ignored when she was standing in front of them. She grabbed Julian's arm. "Go find your wife, Zach, you shouldn't be away from her." Zach grinned.

"Alright, see you around," Zach said. He walked off as Tom left to go by Dee. Jenny watch in fascination as Dee placed a hand on his shoulder before holding his. She felt relieved when he held hers back.

After the reception and a naughty grabbing of the garter by Zach off of Summer's leg, Jenny found herself standing on the balcony of her room, staring at the sky.

She felt arms wrap around her.

"You look enchanting," Julian said. Jenny turned around in his arms as she held him.

"Julian, what do you think the gods meant by many trials ahead of us," Jenny asked. Julian looked for a moment uncertain.

"I am not sure, Jenny," He said. "But I do know that the road ahead will be a difficult one. You won't have an easy life with me, since I am still technically a shadow man." Jenny nodded as she leaned against the balcony rail.

"I know and as I said, I won't leave you in the shadows again," She said. Julian's eyes clouded over as he reached into his coat pocket.

"I know I gave you one once before against your will, but I will do things properly this time," Julian said. Jenny watched as he got down on one knee before her as he took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Jenny, I ask you now, the way I should have all those years ago, will you be my wife. Will you do me the honor of accepting my hand and being my wife?" Jenny looked down at the delicate gold band with a diamond surrounded by two sapphires on it.

Jenny felt her world spin. Before she fell, Julian caught her.

"Jenny, Jenny, are you alright?" Julian's voice was frantic but Jenny's mind was buzzing with thoughts.

She looked up at him with dazed eyes as she smiled.

"Yes, Yes I will," Jenny cried out as she threw her arms around him. Julian seemed stunned before he laughed and held her, lifting her clear off the ground and spinning her in the air. Jenny laughed and laughed until he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Jenny clung to him as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Holding his hands, he gazed into her eyes. Jenny felt her heart beat strong and sound as the ache it once gave her because a warm and wonderful burning feeling that she felt every time she looked into his eyes.

"I love you," He whispered softly as he leaned his forehead against hers. Jenny smiled as she gazed into his eyes.

"I love you too, Julian." Forever. Julian closed his eyes and kissed her everything inside him echoing the word.

Forever.

They both meant it.


End file.
